The Hayride
by Rachel Selina
Summary: This romance takes place during the episode of Mothers and Daughters


**Warning:** If married couples being intimate easily offend you then turn back now. Two sections in the story that follows are of a descriptive nature.

**Author's Note **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

This story takes place sometime during Mothers And Daughters

**The Hayride**

Having had their first argument with Colleen since being join in marriage, Sully and Michaela tried to convince themselves that they had done the right thing when they banned Colleen from attending the hayride with her friends. It was evident that she wasn't impressed by their unified approach to discipline as she had stormed upstairs without so much as a goodnight.

As soon as the children were in their rooms and settled for the night both Michaela and Sully retired to their own sanctuary for some much needed relaxation.

As Michaela sat on the bed attempting to read a medical journal Sully began to undress. Deciding that his beautiful wife was not really paying any attention to the book, he preceded to remove it from her hands and started to help her undress.

First her boots came off, followed by a gentle massage of both of her petite feet. Then as Sully ran his hands up her silky soft legs he pulled her stockings off and then took a risk and tried something new, he kissed her feet and took them into his mouth to suckle.

Glancing up at his still shy and naïve wife to see her reaction he was pleasantly surprised to hear and see her thoroughly enjoying his ministrations.

Taking this as a good sign he made the decision to go further so he moved one hand slowly, gently up her leg and reached her thigh where he began to stroke her in small sensual circles, he could feel her skin tingling at his touch and looking into her unique eyes he could see the longing clearly written on her face.

"What do I do?"

"I want to please you too."

"Just follow your instincts but ya don't have to do anythin' ya don't want ta do."

"Ya don't have to worry bout pleasing me Michaela. Ya do that all the time by just being here with me, loving me."

Michaela was truly moved by his words and leant forward to take his face in her healing hands, and to bring his mouth to hers where she gave him a kiss the likes of which she had never felt brave enough to give before.

Tongues massaged as lips caressed, each were lost in this intoxicating world that is commonly called marriage. As the kiss deepened soft guttural moans could be heard from both and then Michaela leant so far forward that she fell off the bed and landed on top of Sully but the kiss never ended, it just intensified still further until Sully was forced to pull back gasping for air. Immediately a deep blush sufficed Michaela's cheeks as silent tears rolled down her face and onto Sully's chest and she turned away ashamed and embarrassed by her actions.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Sully softly while stroking her back in gentle reassurance.

"You must be so disgusted in me," sobbed a distraught, confused Michaela.

Sully had been anticipating this kind of reaction but to hear those words ripped at his heart. "Disgusted?"

"Yes. What I just did…what we just did… the sounds…the kiss…wasn't it wrong?" Stuttered a sobbing Michaela.

"Michaela, sweetheart, look at me."

Waiting until her head turned so he could look directly in to her eyes while he spoke. Sully tried to think of the right words to put her mind at ease.

Eventually she turned and reluctantly looked into Sully's crystal blue eyes and waited for his verdict.

"What ya did was not…I repeat was not anythin' ta be ashamed of…or embarrassed about…or disgusted with."

"It was the most amazing declaration of love that ya have given me."

"Ya let yaself go…let yaself kiss me without fear for the first time and I will treasure that."

"The sounds were us enjoyin' ourselves so please don't punish yaself my beautiful, sensual, amazing wife."

"You like it?" said a stunned and awe-struck Michaela.

"I loved it and I love you all the more for doing it so please don't stop showing me that side of you."

Realising that what Sully had said was in fact how she felt deep down reassured Michaela enough for her to finish undressing and to reach for Sully's mouth once again, where they continued to discover each other in the most intimate way.

As the heat grew in the room Sully was growing rapidly uncomfortable in his buckskins but not wanting to cause Michaela any further embarrassment he didn't really know what to do for the best so he tried to sit up with Michaela in his lap.

But Michaela knew what he was trying to do and pushed him back down without ending the kiss.

Feeling braver, now she knew that Sully had actually enjoyed her actions, she reached for his chest and began to stroke his nipples, which elicited a moan of delight from Sully. This encouraged Michaela to continue downward and leaving his mouth she placed soft kisses, followed by licks all over Sully's chest and stomach.

Sully by this time was feeling decidedly uncomfortable but felt it was important for Michaela's confidence to allow her this freedom to explore on her own terms.

As Michaela continued to kiss and caress it became evident to her that Sully's reaction wasn't only displayed by moans and sighs but by a physical urge that was playing out beneath her.

Momentarily stunned that she had done this to him, and outside their bed, Michaela began to sit up and moved to grab her robe from the chair by the fire.

Although this did cause Sully some relief, albeit only for a short spell, he was secretly a little disappointed that she had moved. He knew, however, that his wife was still learning and had not yet completely overcome her fears of intimacy. He knew she would defeat it in time he just had to be patient.

If there was one thing Sully had discovered very quickly about Michaela Quinn it was that she was as passionate in bed as she was when she was fighting for someone's cause in town. This thrilled him all the more because he knew this side of Dr Mike was for his eyes only.

Watching Michaela wrap her robe around herself Sully decided that he would pick this encounter up later after some holding and soft caresses in the warmth of their bed.

As Michaela reached the edge of the bed and sat down she turned to Sully with longing still visible in her eyes and said "Sully can I ask you something?"

Not willing to deny Michaela anything Sully replied "Sure what is it?"

"I'm just not sure about Colleen. She's acting differently."

"She's growin' up."

"She says that her friends do things that we won't permit her to do."

Slightly confused by where this was going Sully said, "Like what?"

"This hayride."

Now intrigued Sully asked "Did ya ever go on a hayride?"

"We didn't have them in Boston."

"Somethin' like it?"

No answer came from Michaela and Sully suspected that she had never experienced the joys of young love with David and so had never really let her hair down and had fun.

As Michaela turned to get into bed Sully got an idea and decided that he would speak to Robert E tomorrow to put it into action but for now he would join his wife in bed and continue the passionate encounter from earlier.

So reaching for the light he turned it down and pulled the covers up so they were cocooned in the warmth of the blankets. Michaela took up her natural position snuggled up close to Sully and Sully of course didn't move but instead welcomed her further into his loving embrace and began to re-ignite the feelings and desires of earlier.

What started out as gentle caresses along the length of her spine quickly changed and grew in intensity as both were soon sent into their own world of intimacy.

With nothing to stop them this time they continued on and on, further and further until reaching the point of no return. Sully moved Michaela on top of him to finish the ultimate union of man and wife. With sounds of ecstasy emitting from their room and silence outside there was no getting away from the completion of the joining together of lovers.

As Michaela collapsed into Sully's waiting arms she let out a contented sigh and said, "That was amazing. Thank you Sully"

"No Michaela you are wrong, it is you who is amazing for trustin' me enough to let go. Thank you Michaela." Reaching to kiss Michaela softly almost as an exclamation mark to his last words he said, "I love ya"

"I love you too, so much."

"Goodnight my sweet angel, sleep well."

"Goodnight Sully."

With that conversation ended, they curled up together and fell asleep in each other's arms.

As the early morning sun made its appearance known in the Sully homestead there were the sounds of clambering children descending the stairs to get breakfast before going off to school. However, in the master bedroom all was quiet and still as two lovers continued to sleep, exhausted from the night before.

Sully was the first to wake and for a little while he just lay there marvelling at this whole situation. It wasn't too long ago that he feared that he may never find happiness again and now he was married to the most beautiful woman in town and had a family.

Looking at the clock on the mantle he knew that it was time to get up so he softly stroking Michaela's cheek and whispered "Mornin' beautiful, time ta get up."

Watching for any signs of his wife waking and finding none Sully decided on a different teasing technique. So beginning to caress her soft stomach and breasts he nuzzled her ear and saw Michaela's eyes begin to flutter open. Having achieved the result he wanted but not being prepared to finish what he started he then moved his hands down to her rib cage while saying "Come on it's time ta get up." And with that he tickled her.

"Sully! No…stop it," shrieked Michaela.

"Sorry honey, I couldn't resist it but you've got ta get up."

Groaning slightly Michaela thought that she would pay Sully back for that later but for now she knew that he was right, they did have to get up and get ready for work.

Reaching for her robe which had some how ended up on the floor she pulled it on and got out of bed but not before giving Sully a proper good morning kiss which he allowed to deepen so she would be left remembering what she was missing while she was at the clinic this morning.

Pulling back from Sully Michaela could see the glint in his eyes and gave him a smile that almost said, I know what you are up to and it will keep. With a final peck on her lips they both got up and dressed ready to start the day. A day that Sully knew would end in a surprise for Michaela if everything went according to plan.

Descending the stairs in time to see the children off to school Sully grabbed an apple and said, "Do ya want the wagon hitched or are we riding?"

"No it's ok I'll ride Flash today."

Pleased that he would be able to use this fact to his advantage later, he exited and saddled Flash and put the bridle on Comet ready for their impending departure. Shortly after Michaela descended the front steps, medical bag and coat in hand.

Placing the bag and coat behind her she reached for Flash's reins to mount up.

Once safely in the saddle Sully vaulted onto Comet's back and said "Wanna race into town?"

Without waiting for an answer he took off leaving Michaela and Flash standing there in a shower of dust.

Shaking her head Michaela bent over took a tighter grip on the reins and urged Flash on saying "We can beat them, come on girl."

In no time, with her hair flying behind her Michaela had almost caught up to Comet. Knowing that Flash would try her hardest to beat him Michaela turned off the road and onto the meadow to give Flash better footing when she pushed her into a gallop.

Without a backward glance Michaela gave Flash a swift kick and she sped up and flew, as her name would suggest.

Sully turned as he saw a streak of brown race past him and shouted "Hey you're cheatin'" but he couldn't really be cross as his wife's laughter was a beautiful sound to his ears.

As Michaela reached the brow of the hill she saw Sully waiting for her smiling broadly.

When she drew Flash to a halt next to Comet, Sully said jokingly "What kept ya?"

Seeing the glint of mischief in her husband's eyes Michaela just leant across and softly kissed his lips before she said, "Oh we thought that we'd take the scenic route."

With that they both dissolved into fits of giggles and carried on into town holding hands as they rode.

As they reached the main street Flash seemed to stop without a word from Michaela, smiling she turned to Sully and said "Looks like she thinks that I should be at work."

Grinning Sully agreed and said, "Yep, you are late. Pick ya up for lunch ok?"

Reaching across to give Sully a goodbye kiss Michaela said, "Sure I'll look forward to it."

Letting Michaela get on with her day Sully rode over to the livery to speak with Robert E about his plan for tonight.

Dismounting Comet and tying him loosely on one of the rails Sully walked up to Robert E and greeted him with a warm handshake.

"Mornin' Sully, you're late in today?

"Yeah we slept late."

The smile on his friend's face was answer enough as to why they had slept late. It was blatantly obvious to everyone how marriage had agreed with both Michaela and Sully. Robert E didn't think he had ever seen his friend so content and happy.

"What can I do for ya?"

This was it, there was no going back from a direct question and suddenly Sully was incredibly nervous. That wasn't going to stop him from giving his soulmate a night to remember. So taking a deep breath he began to relay the events of the last twenty four hours, omitting quite a bit of detail.

"I want ta show Michaela the Red Rocks at sunset but I want to make a night of it."

Robert E had to chuckle to himself at the boyish escapade that Sully had in mind for tonight.

"What do ya want me ta do?"

"I need ya help with getting the wagon ready and covered."

"That's no problem, we can do that this afternoon. Anythin' else?"

Hesitantly Sully continued, "Um yeah there is one small thing, well two really."

"Well go on then I ain't gonna bite."

"Matthew's away and we need someone ta look in on the kids."

"No problem there. Grace will love ta have them stay here."

"I was hopin' that Grace could pack me up a basket and things for tonight?"

"Sure she will. Ya just tell her what ya want and she'll get right to it."

"Thanks Robert E."

"No problem. Now off with ya I've got work ta do."

"See ya later."

Satisfied that all was in hand Sully nodded his head and left Robert E to tend to his jobs.

Now what next, Sully mused as he walked slowly across town.

Deciding that Grace should be next on the list, he wandered over towards the café and found a vacant table where he was able to see the clinic just in case Michaela came early, as he wanted to be ready.

Seeing Grace approach he smiled warmly at her and asked for a cup of coffee.

"Here ya go Sully. Anythin else I can get ya?"

"Well there is one thing Grace."

"Well speak up I ain't got all day."

Sully knew that she was only kidding but he was taking a long time for some reason.

"The thing is that I want ta take Michaela away tonight, on our own."

Grace always laughed to herself when these two dear friends of hers were planning romantic treats for each other. They were so in love that it was a delight to watch them together. Not being about to quell Sully's romantic spirit by denying him what he needed,Grace stayed quiet and let him finish.

"Wondered if ya could watch the kids and get a few things ready for me I've written them down for ya."

"Sure Robert E and I'll love ta have the kids for ya, we'll pick 'em up after school. Now let's have a look at this list."

Holding his list of supplies out to Grace he waited with hope written all over his face.

"Relax Sully that'll be fine I'll give em ta Robert E so ya can pick em up during the afternoon."

Relieved that so far everything was going better than planned Sully gave Grace a kiss on the cheek and said," Thanks Grace."

"No problem. Now are ya eatin' or waitin' for Michaela?"

"I'll go and pick her up, be back soon."

With an unspoken recognition that this was a surprise Sully left to see if his wife was free for lunch.

Just as Sully reached the corner of the back entrance to the clinic, he saw Michaela coming his way waving, and with such a broad smile on her lovely face that it warmed Sully's heart.

Laughing softly to himself when he remembered last night and thinking of how passionate, yet ashamed Michaela had been. He truly hoped that tonight's surprise would have a similar result but minus the ashamed part.

Turning to his wife and greeting her with a soft kiss he said "Ya free to have lunch with ya husband?"

Still full of this morning's joviality Michaela couldn't resist teasing him so she replied "Have you seen him around anywhere?"

Seeing the laughter in her eyes Sully responded by slapping her backside and saying "No 'fraid not you'll have ta put up with me 'til he comes along."

"Well I guess I can cope with that, shall we go?"

"I had better take care of you just in case your husband's a jealous sort."

Deciding that this game had gone on long enough Michaela pulled Sully into the alley at the side of the clinic and said "He trusts me so you don't have to worry. Besides which, I love the man that is standing here with me."

"I love ya too."

With that Michaela reached forward and claimed his mouth with hers and passionately devoured him, for once not afraid of showing affection in the middle of town and in daylight.

Sully was stunned but enjoyed it none the less. He had a feeling that tonight couldn't come soon enough.

Pulling back to look into Michaela's unique eyes, he saw that they were glazed over with unspent passion. Knowing that they couldn't go any further here and nowwrapping an arm securely around her Sully led her to the café.

Upon approaching the main seating area, Grace greeted them warmly, winking at Sully and directed them towards a table that was set away from the others thinking that they would prefer privacy for a quiet lunch. With a nod of gratitude they took their seats and ordered meatloaf and apple pie.

Grace returned shortly with two cups of steaming coffee and two plates of meatloaf and placed them discreetly on the table and left just as quietly as she had come.

The meal was consumed in silence with the only conversation being one of stolen glances and kisses in between mouthfuls. There was no doubting, if this scene was witnessed, that they were deeply in love and completely besotted with each other.

As they sat there just enjoying each others company Sully was the first to talk when he asked Michaela, "what ya got planned this afternoon?"

Pleased at the interest that her husband always showed when it came to her work Michaela replied, "Not that much really. This morning has been quiet and there aren't any appointments scheduled. I should be able to finish by three at the latest."

"That's great."

Seeing the raised eyebrows opposite, Sully suddenly realised how that had sounded and quickly added "Not that ya don't have any patients but that ya can leave early."

Laughing to herself at Sully's very quick reply Michaela said "Yes it is good but if I am to leave that early I had better get back and do some work now."

Reluctant to let her go even for a few hours Sully brought her hand, which he had been holding the entire time, to his lips and gave it a soft kiss and said "Ok I guess I had better let Michaela become Dr Mike again for a few hours. I love ya."

"I love you too and Dr Mike will always be your Michaela."

Leaning over to give her husband a kiss goodbye, as they had done first thing this morning, Michaela got up. Leaving Sully to settle the bill with Grace, she returned to the clinic in an attempt to do some work.

Pleased that he had a clear three hours to complete the rest of his surprise Sully set off towards the livery to pick up Robert E. Robert E had seen him coming and was already waiting with the needed supplies on his horse Majesty and holding Comet's reins loosely in his free hand.

"You all set?" Robert E asked as Sully sprung onto Comet's back.

"Yep Grace is sorting the food out and picking Colleen and Brian up."

"Good, how long we got?"

"Three hours. Michaela said she would be free by three o'clock."

"That should leave us enough time ta sort the wagon out."

As Sully said the last the men set off at a fairly brisk canter before anything could go wrong. It usually took twenty minutes to reach the Sully homestead but they managed to do it in fifteen.

The first thing to do was harness Bear up and then Sully had to attend to some unspoken personal business in the house. "Robert E will ya be alright here if I get on with some bits in the house?"

"Sure, I'll sort Bear out and wait 'til your done to get the wagon ready."

"Good I won't be long just got ta take care of a few things."

Robert E had a feeling that he knew what things Sully was referring to but he would never let on, he valued his friendship too much to try and play childish guessing games.

Turning to his tasks with the diligence that he was known for Robert E entered the barn and located the harness and brought Bear out into the paddock to give him more room to work.

Handling horses and harnesses all day every day meant that it didn't take Robert E too long to sort Bear out. Because he was finished way before Sully came out he filled a nosebag up with oats and gave all three horses a well deserved treat.

Majesty, Robert E's handsome jet-black stallion was standing proudly looking for all the world that this was his yard and food. Comet knew better and was prancing about which was so unlike this usually placid horse. Bear seemed to be the only one behaving but then he was the oldest at the ripe old age of twenty.

Standing watching the horses graze, Robert E allowed his eyes to take in the pure splendour of this idyllic piece of land that Sully had chosen for the homestead. He didn't really come out here very much and it was lovely to be able to get away from the hustle and bustle of town for a little while.

Just as he was beginning to daydream of a time in the future where he and Grace might be able to afford a fine house like this Sully descended the front steps carrying a holdall.

"All set?" was the first thing that Robert E said as they moved towards the barn to address the wagon.

"Yep. I'll just put this by Comet and then I'll be with ya."

Not that there was anything breakable in the bag but what was in it Sully didn't want it to get spoilt by leaving it on the dust path. So, he tied it around Comet's neck and went to join Robert E in the barn.

"How we gonna do this Sully?"

"Wheelbarrows I reckon would be easiest and cleanest."

"Ok well in that case we had better get moving cause your gonna 'ave ta get back ta town soon."

"Yep but it won't take us long."

With no further need for chit chat the two set to work in filling the wagon with hay.Placing a blanket in the middle of the nest area that Sully had made, theycovered it with a tarpaulin so Michaela wouldn't see it.

Leading Bear over towards the waiting wagon Robert E quickly harnessed him up.

Sully retrieved the bag from Comet and led him into the barn to be bedded down for the night. Placing the bag under the front seat of the wagon he turned to thank Robert E.He then climbed into the drivers seat and slapped the reins to take off at a steady trot.

Robert E had been watching all of this checking and double-checking with a large degree of amusement. In all the years that he had known Sully he would never have called him a romantic, however it was clearly evident to Robert E that being a romantic suited Sully.

He really thought that Sully would do absolutely anything to make Michaela happy and a love that true wasn't a very common thing in Colorado Springs so who was he to stand in its way.

Mounting up Robert E made one last scan of the barn area to ensure that everything, minus the hay, was as it was when they had arrived. Finally he gave Majesty a kick and sent him into a brisk canter towards town.

By the time he arrived Sully had already tied Bear to one of the hitching posts outside the clinic and he had brought Flash over to the livery for her stay.

Stopping Majesty just outside the entrance to the livery Robert E jumped down and gave him a well deserved pat, led him to his own private stall and un-tacked him. Finally giving him some water and oats he shut the door and left him to it.

Glancing towards the stall that Sully had settled Flash into, he wondered how Sully was going to tackle the problem of explaining why Michaela couldn't ride Flash home. Imagining the stream of questions that was bound to come, he chuckled to himself and thought rather him than me.

Deciding that Sully seemed to be lost in thought and needed jarring back to reality Robert E approached him and said "Flash all set for the night?"

"Oh…yep sorry got lost in thought. I'd better get over ta the clinic. Thanks for everythin' Robert E."

"No problem now get and stop stalling."

Patting his friend on the back Sully left Robert E to it and walked over to the clinic and Michaela.

Before he got there he heard the school bell go and then Brain running as if his life depended on it.

Sully reached him before he got to the clinic door and said "Whoa what's the race 'bout?"

"Hi ya Sully just pleased school's out that's all."

Sully lifted him high in the air as if he was as light as a feather, which caused Brian to shriek and fall into a fit of giggles. Placing him down on the clinic porch he said "Why don't ya go and get some pie from Grace? I need ta talk ta ya Ma."

"Gee thanks Sully." Brian never needed that kind of question being asked twice so Sully wasn't surprised at the speed he took off at.

Before he reached the door for the second time he saw Colleen sauntering towards the clinic. Thinking that this would be the ideal opportunity to inform the young girl of his plans he called to her "Colleen, ya got a minute?"

"Sure Sully what is it?"

Ushering her away from the building so they could talk without any fear of being interrupted he continued, "I need ta ask ya a favour."

"What is it?"

"Well the thing is that I wanna take ya Ma for a ride tonight and she'll worry 'bout ya and Brain so she won't go."

"Ok, you're right her worrying. What have you got in mind?"

"Well how would you feel 'bout stayin' here in town tonight, at Grace and Robert E's?"

"Sure Sully that would be ok. When will you be back?"

"Early tomorrow mornin' and thanks Colleen this means a lot."

"Have fun and see ya tomorrow."

"Oh Colleen could ya tell Brian, he's over at the café."

"Sure thing."

Leaning forward to give him a light hug, Colleen disappeared round the corner of the clinic to join Brian and tell him what was happening.

This finally left the way clear for Sully to get Michaela. So without further delay he walked into the clinic and looked for his wife.

Not seeing her downstairs he called "Michaela ya in here?"

"Upstairs," came the dulcet reply.

Taking the stairs two at a time Sully found her in the first recovery room making the bed. Noting that there weren't any patients around Sully wondered what was going on so he asked "Everythin' alright?"

"Yes fine it was just a quiet afternoon so I thought I'd change the bedding but I'm all yours now."

Sully could see the light in her eyes; a light that only he was permitted to see and it began to stir the fire deep within him.

"You ready ta go?"

"Yes everything's finished here let's go home and pick the children up."

Seeing the look of hesitation on Sully's face began to worry Michaela and she asked "Sully, what is it. What's happened? Are the children alright?"

It never ceased to amaze Sully how single minded his wife could be sometimes, he hadn't even said anything and she was already worried.

"Whoa everythin' is fine. The children are fine. Nothing's happened so just take a breath and relax."

"I'm sorry but you looked really hesitant and I just thought…oh I don't know what I thought."

Reaching out to pull Michaela into a reassuring embrace Sully said "I know what ya thought…ya wanted everyone ta be safe and secure and happy just like ya always do."

Amused that Sully had once again read her mind Michaela began to feel a little more relaxed and satisfied that the small world of Colorado Springs wasn't going to come crashing down around her before tomorrow.

Leaning forward she gave Sully a soft kiss on his cheek and said, "Thank you Sully, now can we go home?"

This was it Sully knew that there was no turning back he had to tell her that they weren't going home, at least not yet.

"Come with me I wanna show ya somethin'."

"I'll come with you anywhere."

Sully loved it when she just did as he requested without automatically questioning everything. She truly was learning to trust him.

"Well for now let's lock up then I'll show ya what were doin'."

"That sounds like a good place to start."

Descending the stairs hand in hand Michaela moved over towards the desk and picked up her bag and coat and turned to Sully and said "You set?"

"Yep, let's go."

Upon exiting the clinic it didn't take long for Michaela to see that there was no Flash but the wagon was there instead.

Turning to Sully Michaela said, "Where's Flash and what's the wagon doing here?"

"Flash is staying the night with her friend Majesty and the wagon is here cause we're going for a drive."

"Oh we are, are we?"

"Yep and you'll love it."

"The kids are taken care of and Grace has sorted a basket so there's nothin' ta stop ya coming."

Looking at his face Michaela could see the longing for her to say, yes, and to be honest she couldn't think of anything that could stop her from agreeing. She just hated letting Sully win so easily

"Well it seems like you've thought of everything so I guess…I had better say….Yes!"

Sully was getting worried there for a moment but he could see the glint of mischief in Michaela's eyes and knew what the answer was going to be. It was still a relief to hear it.

"Thank you. Now can I help ya into the wagon Madam."

"That would be nice kind sir and you are most welcome."

With that said, Sully helped her onto the bench-seat and he jumped in beside her, took hold of the reins, and gave them a sharp slap. The wagon jerked forward, throwing Michaela into a smirking Sully's outstretched arms. Looking at the grin on his face, Michaela was convinced that he had done it on purpose, not that she really minded.

"Sorry bout that but I thought that ya looked kinda alone over there."

"Hmm… well I was feeling a little lonely."

Leaning in closer Sully kissed the top of Michaela's head and squeezed her shoulders gently but firmly. She soon relaxed and snuggled into him as they went on this mystery tour.

Before too long had passed Michaela began to wonder where they were going. She had lost track of their whereabouts and was getting a little anxious at how far away from town and the children they were. Sully could feel her body beginning to tense up and knew that she was thinking about the distance and the children. Slowing the wagon to a walk he turned to face her and said, "Ya don't got ta worry none. The kids know where we are. The town'll be fine for one night. Just relax and enjoy."

It still astounded Michaela how Sully could see right into her heart and mind and know what she was thinking before she even verbalised it. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know what I'm thinking before I even speak."

"That's easy. I know ya."

"Ya always worry 'bout the kids and the town when we're away and I love ya all the more for it."

Michaela felt a little better but was now intrigued that Sully had said that the kids knew where they were going so she began to wonder if Sully would tell her. Deciding to test the water Michaela asked Sully "Where are we going?"

Sully knew that Michaela's natural curiosity would get the better of her sooner or later so he wasn't surprised at the question but he wasn't ready to tell her their destination just yet.

"Hmm, well that's for me ta know and you'll find out soon enough."

"Well I guess I'll just have to trust you then."

The talking soon stopped as Michaela relaxed into Sully's broad chest. Looking down Sully discovered that she had fallen asleep. Covering her with a shawl he continued on at a smooth trot keeping a secure arm wrapped around his snoozing wife.

When Sully neared his destination he gently nuzzled Michaela's ear and whispered "Time ta wake up, we're here."

"What?" was a bleary eyed Michaela's response.

"We're here open your eyes honey."

Opening her eyes more fully the complete silence and the clear crisp mountain air that assaulted her nostrils immediately struck her

Not recognising where they actually were Michaela turned to Sully and said "And where is here?"

Smirking at the fact that he had completely thrown his wife by taking her to the one place she had never been with him, Sully glanced at the beautiful panorama that was laid out in front of them and finally answered Michaela's question. "The Red Rocks."

"Oh Sully…It's so breathtaking."

"Yep it sure is." However Sully wasn't looking at the mountains when he said that and Michaela knew that he was secretly telling her how much he loved her.

"I love you too and thank you for bringing me here."

"Well I've got more planned than sitting here and looking at the view."

"Oh you have, have you Mr Sully and what pray tell is a lady supposed to do when she is in the dark?"

"Well I don't know 'bout ladies in general. There's only on that I care 'bout and that one's sitting right here. Just trust me and you'll find out what I've got planned."

"I trust you. Now are we getting down?"

"Sure and then I'll take ya to your first surprise."

Jumping down from his position Sully went round the back of the wagon and quickly helped Michaela down. As he set her on the ground his hands remained at her waist for a bit longer than necessary, reaching forward for a hungry kiss that promised much more for later. Michaela was left breathless and a little confused by the whole proceedings but she trusted Sully and knew that whatever he had planned would be lovely.

As Sully let go of Michaela he reached behind her and withdrew the bag that he had placed there earlier.

Seeing that Michaela was about to ask what it was he jumped in first and said "Oh no ya don't know peeking."

Taking Michaela's hand in his Sully led the way to a shaded patch of soft grass, pulling a blanket out of the bag he placed it down and invited Michaela to sit.

"Thank you kind sir I believe I will."

Once he had made sure that Michaela was comfortable Sully sat down next to her and brought a book out of the bag.

"What's that?" asked an incredibly curious Michaela who reminded Sully of a child at Christmas with her constant questions.

"A book. I thought that you'd seen one of these before with all ya schooling?"

Laughing with Sully Michaela said, "Yes I know it's a book but I don't know which one."

"Aah now that is a different question. See if ya can guess which one it is from these lines."

Michaela was never one to turn down a challenge so nodding her head she lay back ready to listen to Sully's beautiful voice as he recited something.

Sully began with a poem that he had first read to Michaela while they were still courting. At the time she found it very difficult to hear such explicit words but Sully suspected that now she knew the joys of married life for herself he hoped that she would be able to enjoy these words.

"Sing the Body electric;

The armies of those I love engirth me, and I engirth them;

They will not let me off till I go with them, respond to them,

And discorrupt them, and charge them full with the charge of the Soul.

Was it doubted that those who corrupt their own bodies conceal themselves;

And if those who defile the living are as bad as they who defile the dead?

And if the body does not do as much as the Soul?

And if the body were not the Soul, what is the Soul?

The bending forward and backward of rowers in row-boats—the horseman in his saddle,

I have perceiv'd that to be with those I like is enough,

To stop in company with the rest at evening is enough,

To be surrounded by beautiful, curious, breathing, laughing flesh is enough,

To pass among them, or touch any one, or rest my arm ever so lightly round his or her neck for a moment—what is this, then?

I do not ask any more delight—I swim in it, as in a sea.

There is something in staying close to men and women, and looking on them, and in the contact and odor of them, that pleases the soul well;

All things please the soul—but these please the soul well.

This is the female form;

A divine nimbus exhales from it from head to foot;

It attracts with fierce undeniable attraction!

I am drawn by its breath as if I were no more than a helpless vapor—all falls aside but myself and it;

Books, art, religion, time, the visible and solid earth, the atmosphere and the clouds, and what was expected of heaven or fear'd of hell, are now consumed;

Mad filaments, ungovernable shoots play out of it—the response likewise ungovernable;

Hair, bosom, hips, bend of legs, negligent falling hands, all diffused—mine too diffused;

Ebb stung by the flow, and flow stung by the ebb—love-flesh swelling and deliciously aching;

Limitless limpid jets of love hot and enormous, quivering jelly of love, white-blow and delirious juice;

Bridegroom night of love, working surely and softly into the prostrate dawn;

Undulating into the willing and yielding day,

Lost in the cleave of the clasping and sweet-flesh'd day.

Be not ashamed, women—your privilege encloses the rest, and is the exit of the rest;

You are the gates of the body, and you are the gates of the soul.

The female contains all qualities, and tempers them—she is in her place, and moves with perfect balance;

She is all things duly veil'd—she is both passive and active;

She is to conceive daughters as well as sons, and sons as well as daughters.

As I see my soul reflected in nature;

As I see through a mist, one with inexpressible completeness and beauty,

See the bent head, and arms folded over the breast—the female I see."

Once Sully finished he just sat quietly and contemplated on the words of this great poet.

Turning to see Michaela's reaction he discovered her in tears. He knew that Michaela had worked out where it came from so he didn't feel the need to ask.

Wiping the tears away with his thumbs Sully mused as to the reasoning for her reaction. He had a feeling what the cause might be but he wanted to get the words from Michaela's own mouth which he knew would be hard to achieve but he was willing to give it a go. So reaching for her hand and softly stroking it he said, "Ya alright?"

"Yes…It's just that…oh I don't know…that was just so lovely."

"Ya can feel it now can't ya?"

"Yes I can understand it more now I know."

"Every word of what he says is how I feel 'bout ya."

"Oh Sully," gasped a very tearful Michaela but she didn't stop him.

"Without ya I'm lost…ya are my soul…ya complete me."

"I'm lost without you as well. I think and dream about you all the time I didn't have a life before I married you. I was just existing, being a doctor. Now I am a woman first and a doctor and mother second. Thank you Sully for teaching me how to live and how to love."

"Hey I thought that we taught each other."

"Do ya wanna go for a walk and watch the sunset on the Red Rocks?"

"Hmm that would be lovely so long as this mountain can be used for something special in the future?"

Knowing that Michaela was referring to Sully's mountain where he went to find his way he wondered what Michaela had in mind for this mountain. "What do ya mean?"

"Well, do you remember showing me your special place when we were courting?"

"Yep."

"Well I think it would be kind of nice if we kept the Red Rocks for our special place when we want some together time away from the children and town. What do you think?"

Sully began, "I think"

"Yes?"

Taking Michaela's hands in his as he spoke from the heart, "That is the most beautiful idea that ya have ever had and it would be wonderful ta come back here ta celebrate the good times."

Sealing this future promise with a soft kiss Sully pulled Michaela into his embrace and whispered in her ear "Ya ready for that walk now? The sun's almost down."

"Yes, do you think we'll make it before the sunsets?"

"Should if we stop talkin'." Continuing to hold Michaela's hand firmly in his, they set off across the base of the formation to try and reach the peak before the sun finished its descent.

Reaching the top just in time they stood in silence with their arms wrapped around each other totally awestruck at the beauty of nature. Once the sun had disappeared Sully thought that they had better return to the wagon as the footing was going to be difficult now that it was nearly dark. "We'd better get goin' back down before it's too dark to see."

"I know you're right but I'm not worried with you to guide me we'll be ok."

Softly kissing his wife they set off steadily so as not to have any accidents.

During the descent Sully's mind turned to Michaela's last surprise and how she might react to it. Noticing that her husband had suddenly gone really quiet concerned Michaela so she asked, "Sully is everything alright?"

"Oh yes sweetheart everythin's fine, just thinkin' 'bout how lucky I am. Got another surprise for ya when we get back down."

"Ooh I am beginning to love this place already. You realise if you keep surprising me then I am going to want to keep coming back here and expecting more surprises."

Chuckling to himself at that idea Sully said "Well that might be arranged, but let's sleep on it ok?" Well he had given her a hint but would she take the bait.

"What, stay here? You didn't bring any bed rolls? What are we going to sleep on?"

Sully wasn't going to let on just yet what he had in mind so instead he just simply said "Yes we are stayin' here and don't ya worry 'bout the bedding that's taken care of."

"Well I guess I'll have to just trust you."

"Yep." Squeezing her hand in gentle reassurance that everything would be ok they reached the base of the mountain and strolled back over to the wagon.

When they arrived Sully reached into his pocket and drew out one of Michaela's riding bandanas and before she could ask any more questions Sully promptly blindfolded her.

"Sully!" shrieked Michaela. "What's going on?"

"Nothin to worry 'bout my love just a little longer and you will see your last surprise."

Michaela had clearly had enough of all this secrecy as she was standing with her arms crossed and a very frustrated look on her face but accepting the fact that there was nothing she could do was not easy.

"I know ya wanna know what's goin' on just be patient a little longer and ya'll see."

Thinking that it might be easier on Michaela to wait if she was sitting down Sully led her over towards the blanket that they had used earlier and helped her sit.

"I won't be long."

"Well I don't seem to have much choice now do I?"

"I know love but it will be worth it."

Stroking Michaela's cheek and gently kissing her hand Sully left to attend to the wagon.

As Michaela sat there surrounded by silence she was reminded of something that Sam Lindsey had said to her _Nature has its very own song Michaela, and so very few of us ever take the time to listen to its notes._ This was a prime opportunity for her to relax and enjoy the sounds of the night visitors instead of creating problems for Sully.

So sitting back against the tree she began to relax and take in the sounds of owls, coyotees, wolves and so many more that she didn't recognise. Sam was right Michaela thought, I am always too busy to listen.

Michaela then heard a rustling and turning her head towards the sound she assumed that it was Sully by the wagon, again she relaxed and waited for his return.

Within a few minutes she had dozed off which is how Sully found her thirty minutes later.

"Michaela, come on wake up. Your surprise is ready."

"Sorry I must have dozed off. I was sitting her thinking of Sam and what she had said to me once about taking time to listen to nature. She was right it does have its own song."

"Yep it sure does, she was a wise lady, just like my beautiful wife."

"Are you going to take this blindfold off now?"

"Not quite, when we reach the wagon."

Helping Michaela to stand Sully guided her over towards the wagon, which now stood with its back to the trees and an unharnessed Bear was quietly grazing beside it.

"We're here. Turn around."

Doing as she was told Michaela turned to face Sully who promptly pulled her forward for a very passionate kiss and at the same time released her blindfold.

"Now ya can look"

Blinking a couple of times to focus her eyes Michaela turned around and stood open-mouthed at what was before her.

Sully had created a little nest in the middle of the wagon that he had filled with hay. In the nest lay the pillows and quilt from their bed and it was surrounded by roses. "Oh Sully it's beautiful, thank you so much."

Spinning around to kiss him Michaela was caught off guard as Sully lifted her up into his arms and threw her into the middle of the nest.

"Sully!" shrieked a laughing Michaela.

"Well ya never had a hayride so now ya got one of sorts."

Climbing up to be with his wife Sully was hoping that tonight would be as free and passionate as the previous night had been.

Sitting down behind Michaela Sully started to massage her shoulders gently, then moved down to her arms all the while praying that she would let go.

"Sully?"

"Yep."

"We can't do this here what if someone came along?"

"Michaela, who is likely to come along at midnight?"

"Well I suppose you have a point it is just…that I've never…been with you outside." Saying the last in a whisper Michaela quickly bent her head down so Sully couldn't see the blush that had covered her cheeks.

"I know ya haven't and ya don't have ta do anythin' ya don't want ta. We can just sleep if that's what ya want. Hoping that wasn't going to be the end to today he waited.

Turning around to look Sully in the eyes Michaela spoke slowly so that her words would not be misunderstood, "Sully, thank you for doing this it is wonderful, it truly is. I can't promise you that all you want from tonight will come true but I do promise with all my heart to try." Sealing that promise with a sensual kiss the talking stopped and the loving started.

Michaela was incredibly nervous. She didn't think that she had even been this nervous on her wedding night but she knew that Sully would never pressure her into doing things just because he wanted them. With this knowledge she made the conscious decision to try and let go completely.

Reaching for the buttons on her blouse Michaela started to loosen a few, shivering as the cold night air got to her skin, she found that it actually helped calm her down.

Sully had been watching Michaela closely and smiled to himself at her purposeful actions. It was clearly evident to him that she was going to try and relax, and that fact alone made him feel so treasured that he hoped things would be ok.

Moving his hands up her arms, he took over the job of undoing her blouse all the time keeping eye contact with her so as not to frighten her.

When the last button was done he took one final look into her eyes as if asking for permission, seeing the slight nod of her head gave Sully what he needed.

Leaning forward he seized her mouth with his and begged for entrance which was gladly given as he began to massage her tongue with his, his hands moved to her breasts where he fondled them in the palm of his hands.

Michaela's reaction to this was immediate as she let out a moan and willingly deepened the already passionate kiss. Falling into the hay bed neither cared for their surroundings, as they were lost in their own world.

Sitting up and gasping for air Sully removed his own shirt and assisted Michaela with her blouse. Michaela quickly pulled him down to resume the kiss but met resistance.

Looking up with a questioning gaze she was stunned by his next action. Sully took hold of the ribbons on the front of Michaela's camisole and began to undo them. As each one loosened he stroked the flesh that had been uncovered. Further he went until all were undone and the camisole was hanging off Michaela's arms.

Without even looking for permission, but being prepared for her to withdraw Sully bent down to take one of her breasts into his mouth, while playing with the other.

Although stunned by Sully's bold move Michaela didn't push him away but instead found herself falling back into the nest and actually enjoying what her husband was doing.

She was enjoying it so much that Sully could feel her body reacting to his touch and he could hear the moans of delight coming from her mouth. She had never felt such incredible pleasure without actually coming together. It really was amazing and she definitely wanted Sully to do this again.

Sully released one breast and took the other in his mouth to give her the same pleasure. He was not disappointed as more moans could be heard as Michaela discovered what it was like to really let go.

When Sully had finished he lay on his side and stroked and caressed her breasts and stomach, gradually moving lower until his hand was resting on the belt of her skirt.

Michaela was at a loss as to what Sully expected but she remembered his words from earlier and again felt his love surge through her. Feeling like a new bride again, but with three months experience, she rolled over and removed her camisole completely.

Sitting up she leant over Sully and kissed his chest, which caught Sully by surprise. He really hadn't expected her to do that but wasn't about to tell her to stop.

Like the previous night, today was going to be on her terms and he was fine with that.

Not being able to control the moans of delight he reached up and stroked her back as she kissed and licked his nipples as he had done previously. She was relieved that his reaction to it had not been a one off.

Starting to feel bolder she went further and further, kissing and licking all the way down to the button on his buckskins. Then she went all the way back up again ending at his mouth, which was only too pleased to welcome her. The kiss that followed was not one of urgent passion but one of sensuality and promises.

As it deepened Michaela leant further forward and found herself on top of Sully with her breasts resting against his chest. His reaction to this new position was instantaneous as he moaned with delight and buried his hand in her hair.

Michaela pulled back needing air unsure of what to do next.

Sully didn't give her chance to ponder any longer as her rolled her over onto her back and reached for her belt. She would have normally pushed him away but something deep inside of her said it was ok. Lifting up to make the job easier Sully removed her skirt and stockings leaving only her pantaloons.

Again he took her breasts into his mouth one at a time, however this time he didn't linger, instead he carried on down, kissing and licking as she had done to him. Her reaction mirrored his as she moaned and writhed under him.

Reaching the waistband of her pantaloons Sully paused and looked into her eyes for permission once again. Seeing them completely glazed over with desire was all the permission that Sully needed as he removed them.

The only barrier left were his buckskins, which were getting very tight, but they would wait until Michaela was ready to totally let go.

Slowly, so as not to alarm her, Sully began to stroke Michaela's chest, then her stomach and feeling the fire igniting he took the bold decision to show his beautiful, sensuous wife something new.

Letting his hands rest on her thighs he made small circular movements that increased in size until he was feeling the inside of her legs. Looking up to see her reaction he was surprised when he heard her say "More Sully…touch me."

Not willing to allow this moment to pass without giving Michaela pleasure like she had never experienced before, Sully moved his hand gentlybetween her legs, where he let it rest for a few minutes. Allowing Michaela to adjust and if necessary change her mind.

Seeking reassurance that this was indeed what she wanted he asked "Are ya sure honey, I need ya ta tell me."

Michaela wasn't sure if she could form enough words to convey what she wanted to tell Sully, however knowing that Sully needed to hear the words form her own mouth she took a shaky breath and began "I have never felt more loved…more secure…more wanted in all my life."

"You have shown me that it is ok to let go and enjoy being together."

"I want you to show me ultimate pleasure. Please touch me…and…be with me."

Saying the last under her breath she wasn't sure if Sully had heard but when he kissed the rings on her left hand she knew that he had heard and understood. "I love ya so much. Thank ya for trustin' and lettin' go."

No more conversation was necessary as Sully once again kissed Michaela's breasts and stomach but this time he didn't stop there.

Placing one hand on her hip to steady her he brought the other one down and into her, something which he had never had the courage to even contemplate before.

Michaela reaction was immediate and she bucked up in the air moaning and writhing like he had never seen before.

Wanting to give her more pleasure before they came together Sully placed his thumb on her pulsating bundle of nerves and stroked her while continuing to massage her inside.

"Oh Sully…I need you." Were Michaela's only words as she came down from an incredible, indescribable high. In all honesty at that moment she wasn't even sure that she could coordinate herself enough to be with Sully.

"Oh my love I need ya too so much."

With that final request Sully knew that Michaela had finally let go.Removing his bucksins, and breathing a sigh of relief as he did so, Sully moved his position slightly so he was above her Michaela eagerly welcomed him into her and wrapped her legs around his hips bringing him in deeper than ever before.

All that could be heard was lovers calling each other's names mingled with cries of delight.

Sully flipped over so that Michaela was on top of him to bring them to the climax of their union. With one last surge Sully was spent and an exhausted Michaela collapsed in his arms.

Reaching for the quilt to cover them Sully just lay there stunned and ecstatic by the events that had transpired in the last few hours.

If he was honest he didn't actually believe that Michaela was going to let go and be with him out here in the middle of nowhere. How wrong could he have been and oh what a wonderful night it had been.

Feeling Michaela's breathing begin to return to normal Sully gently stroked her back and said "Ya alright?"

"Yes Sully I'm fine."

"That was the most wonderful, amazing, incredible, beautiful, sensuous union that I have ever experienced.

"Even if we never experience that again I will treasure it for the rest of my life."

"Thank you Sully for everything."

"Ya are most welcome my love and thank you for trusting me."

There was no more need for talking as the two closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep that was filled with dreams of being together.

**The End**


End file.
